Shinobi of Love
by AnimeKing129
Summary: This is my first story so don't hate. So this is a story on NaruHina and they are on a mission together and in Hinata's sleep she said "I Love Naruto" and Naruto heard this and was shocked and thought all night long...
1. The Introduction and Basic Info

Follow me or the story

DISCLAMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO :'(

**Shinobi of Love**

Hinata was still in bed. It was 10:00am but she was deep in sleep. In her room was Neji; he was worried. Hinata though was blushing and smiling madly…what was she dreaming?

**In Hinata's Dream:**

In the Konoha church (Do I actually need to go further?):

"You may now kiss the bride." said the priest. Naruto leans in to seal the deal, Sasuke and Kiba outside crying and punching trees in disbelief.

All the girls start cheering "HINATA, HINATA, hinata, hina…, hi…,"

**In the real world:**

"Hinata, Hinata…"Neji trails of as Hanabi enters and Hinata starts to wake up. "It's 10:10 in the morning." Neji says in a whisper.

"OK… WHAT!?" Hinata exclaims "I SLEPT IN THAT LONG!?"

"yep." :3 says Neji with a cat-like smile.

"OH, I'd better go make breakfast stat." said Hinata hurriedly.

"You should, I'm starving." Exclaimed Hanibi.

"Oh, Hanibi I didn't see you there!" Said Hinata shocked because her nightwear was a bit revealing.

In the Kitchen:

Hinata is humming her favourite music: Don't stop me now by Queen. Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji are eating and seem to be enjoying the new dish Hinata was trying to make.

"Hinata this is delicious!" Shouted Neji

"I agree." Hanabi said. "You should give it to Naruto hehehe." Giggled Hanabi

Hinata turned a rose-like colour only she could achieve. Then she thought of a comeback line.

"So, how about I teach you how to make a bento so you can give it to Konohamaru." said Hinata mischievously. Hanabi turned a pale red, Hinata had never turned this colour ever.

"I see, your already **that** far. Lucky you." Said Hinata whispering.

"Yes we are but don't be discouraged keep trying." Hanabi said.

Neji and Hiashi looked at each other and thought 'what are we going to do with them?'


	2. The News

**Hinata was getting dressed when Hiashi gets word from Neji that Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru are going on a mission.**

"OK dad I am dressed." Said Hinata softly in a sweet voice.

"Hinata," Hiashi started.

"Yes?" Asked Hinata.

"You, **Uzumaki Naruto** and Naru Shikamaru are to go on a mission to retrieve a certain item. There is a picture of it attached here. Now I don't want you to hinder the team's progression Hinata so do as you are told, when you are told." Hiashi instructed like the 5th Hokage.

"Yes Father … wait NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled.

"Yes **Uzumaki Naruto, **the one you have a thing for Hinata."Said Hiashi firmly.

Hinata faint onto the floor but smiling. Hinata soon wakes up and starts gathering all the things she will need and some presents for Naruto.

"Now let's see, Shoes, extra clothes, Naruto's gift(Ramen), a condom… wait WHAT!" Screamed Hinata.

"That is a present for Naruto from Me" Laughed Neji who was standing in the doorway.

"Brother, that's so mean! Why are you like this to me?" Asked Hinata furiously

"Well you've had your eye on Naruto for a while now so I guessed you would try and do **that**." Replied Neji smiling like a mad-man.

"Well were not but I bet you and TenTen have…and besides me and Naruto aren't even a couple **yet**."

"OK Hinata so you know my little secret but you never know you might be able to confess to him and you two might want to go rub-a-dub-dub(reference to a friend at school) if you know what I mean. Eh eh?" Said Neji mischievously with a sly grin on his face.

"I'll take it but it is not going to be used…hopefully" Replied Hinata with a blush and put them under her underpants (no-one would look there!)

"Eh, that would be the first place Naruto would look!" Teased Neji.

"Really!?" Asked Hinata surprised.

"Yes, Naruto is a total pervert (Guess who he got **that** treat from) so that would be the first place he would look!" Said Neji sarcastically. "I was only joking a bit but he is a Pervert just like Jiraiya but not as bad."

"I didn't like that joke but anyway I need to go to Hokage-sama's room ASAP. Ja ne." Replied Hinata angrily.

"Ja na." said Neji in reply

"Itakimasu!" Shouted Hinata

"Itarashai!" Shouted Hiashi and Neji simultaneously.

So off went Hinata Hyuuga, the heir of the Hyuuga clan, singing Don't Stop Me Now by Queen again until…

OK guys I update 2 in one day!? WHAT! I'm like Shikamaru, a lazy man/kid, so maybe follow me or my story BUT review! ONIGAI/PLEASE!


	3. The Mission Briefing

OK how did you like the first two chapters? Having fun reading it? Well anyway here's more

But before I start here is punctuation you might need to know:

"" = Speech

'' + () = thoughts

'' **= Kyuubi**

So of went Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga clan, singing Don't Stop Me Now by Queen until…

Hinata bumped into someone but not just anyone but Naruto, out of all the people in Konoha it was Naruto.

"H-h-hi N-N-Naruto-kun." Said Hinata shaking.

"Hi there Hinata. How are you today?" Asked Naruto (It was after Shippuden and he got some manners! )

"Y-y-y-yes I have, kinda…" Replied Hinata.

"Whats the matter Hina-chan?"Asked Naruto with genuine worry.

"Sorry I can't tell you, its privet manners if you get what I am saying."Hinata said as she stared into Naruto's eyes. Those beautiful, sky blue eyes.

"Hinata,"started Naruto.

"Y-y-yes Naruto-kun?"stammered Hinata with a rose red blush on her face.

"Why were you staring at me?" Asked Naruto politely and casually.

"J-j-just because I… forget it." Replied Hinata sadly.

"OK but we have to go! NOW! Or Hokage-sama will kill us!" Screamed Naruto as he started to panic. Hinata just stood there and giggled and then laughed a little.

**At Tunade's office:**

"OK so it's a C-rank mission. The mission is to retrieve this item."Tsunade declared showing them a picture of a document. "It must arrive here in the same condition it was found. If you arrive and we can't decipher it then none of us gets paid. GO!" Yelled Tsunade.

"OK, were off!" Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata yelled.

OK I know this is short but I don't have a lot of inspiration but I will be writing at least 10 chapters so don't worry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto yet ;)


	4. The Choice

Having fun? Well here is some more!

"Well go get your stuff and meet me at the gates in 10 minutes. Is that enough time Hinata-chan?"asked Shikamaru.

"Can we make it 3 minutes?" asked Hinata

"Sure but we'll leave you behind if you don't hurry." Teased Shikamaru. Naruto just giggled.

"Go!" shouted Shikamaru. They all went home and got prepared

**3 Minutes Later:**

"Shikamaru is late." Said Naruto.

"W-w-well he is the laziest ninja in Konoha."Replied Hinata.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!?" Yelled Shikamaru

"I'm so sorry Shika-kun." Said Hinata with a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Hina-chan don't cry. Please." Said Shikamaru gently.

"Come here Hinata-chan." Said Naruto with his arms open to give her a hug. Hinata wastes no time and collapse into Naruto's arms still cying.

"It'll be fine Hinata, Shikamaru is just and HUGE TEME! Just how could he do this to you?" Said Naruto feeling genuine pity

"I'm so sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to make you cry." Said Shikamaru feeling sorry

"You know Hinata, I could carry you some of the way. If you want that is." Said Naruto with a slight blush that was barely noticeable but Hinata saw it.

"Would you please carry me some of the way?" asked Hinata cheekily.

"Sure. No problem." Replied Naruto smiling madly.

So off they went to do their mission.

**6 hours later:**

"OK, were camping here." declared Shikamaru.

"I'll go get the fire started. Naruto-kun could you get the tent set up?" asked Hinata.

"Sure." Replied Naruto

**After getting all that done, ate and bathed:**

"Mina! Time to go to bed!" Declared Shikamaru

"OK!"Replied Naruto and Hinata simultaneously.

They all fell asleep on their futons in a matter of minutes. Suddenly, in the middle of the night, Naruto woke up. He had Hinata's breast's on his right arm. Then Hinata started talking in her sleep:

"Naruto… I love you Naruto…"Hinata said

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, The beautiful heiress to the Hyuuga, fell for HIM? It made no sense but he also felt the same way so he decided to propose his love for her.


	5. The Kokohaku(Confession)

The climax chapter things WHOOP BTW guys im a BOY! I am just a good writer don't think I'm a girl.

**The next morning at about 9:00a.m:**

"Hinata, could I borrow you a minute?" Naruto asked with authority in his voice.

"S-s-sure. Is it OK Shikamaru?" Asked Hinata.

"Go for it you have 1 minute." Said Shikamaru with a smile knowing what was happening.

**Flashback ;) :**

Last night when Naruto heard Hinata's feeling's.

'I wondered when it would hit him.' Thought Shikamaru.

"Im going to confess tomorrow." Said Naruto with passion on his voice.

**End of flashback:**

"Good luck Naruto…" whispered Shikamaru.

**Now with NaruHina:**

"So Hinata, I need to ask you something and I think it will please you…"Started Naruto.

"G-g-go for it Naruto-kun!" Encouraged Hinata.

"Well," Naruto takes a deep and I mean deep breathe and summoned up all his courage and said "W-w-will you g-g-go o-o-o-out with m-me?"(YES he was nervous and in consequence he started stammering!)

"N-n-naruto Of course I will." Said Hinata crying tears of joy coming out of her eyes (Really I'm the author and I still cried 'cause it was one of my desired pairs in Naruto!)

"I guess I have to seal the deal…" Said Naruto nervously.

"Go for it!" Said Hinata with a smile from ear to ear (Not literally). Then she got ready for the kiss.

"Here…I…go." Said Naruto leaning in for the kiss. Their lips connected, a surge of heat flowed through Naruto's body and Hinata nearly fell apart with what seemed to be a dream to her but it was real. Then they let go.

"Im so glad Naruto" Said Hinata with a seductive smile.

"Well it's been my desire for a while but I didn't know I you liked me." Said Naruto.

"Then why did you confess?" Asked Hinata with the most cute, confused look on her face.

"Well last night, you confessed to me in your sleep so I thought maybe I should confess to you." Replied Naruto.

"Um OK. I'm kinda sleepy so could we go hand in hand on the rest of the journey?" Asked Hinata as she yawned

"Sure, now lets go before Shikamaru comes looking for us." Said Naruto

**Back with Shikamaru:**

"So your back. Finally, it took you long enough you had 10 seconds." Giggled Shikamaru.

"Yep, were back." Said Naruto smiling madly

"Let's go!" Shouted Shikamaru.

(Yep the packed everything when they woke up)

**That night:**

"OK time to stop." Shikamaru said. You could tell he was bored.

"Naruto set up the tent, Shikamaru scout the land and I'll get some fire wood." Hinata commanded.

"OK!" shouted Naruto and Shikamaru simultaneously.

**After eating and getting ready for bed:**

"Well tonight I'm sleeping outside." Said Shikamaru.

"Why?" Asked Hinata.

"Because it is a beautifu, starry night and I want to sleep outside." Replied Shikamaru.

"OK go." Shooed Hinata

"OK I'm off" Said Shikamaru

"Now what?" Asked Naruto

"I guess…" Started Hinata

And you wanted to know what happens. Well your gonna have to wait.

Have fun thinking of what happens. Reminder it's a teen rated fan fiction!


	6. The Night

Did you like it? Well what happened is what your thinking. So lets' get to it.

Previously:

"What now?" Asked Naruto

"I guess," Started Hinata

"Yes?" Asked Naruto very scared.

"We sleep in each other's arms." Replied Hinata with a mischievous smile on her face. (Couldn't do what I wanted to do as it is T rated and Shikamaru's nearby, hopefully :[ )

"OK" Naruto said but it wasn't what he was expecting.

"I know what you were thinking Naruto…" Said Hinata with a knowing face.

"Hum, Do you?" Naruto said with a cocky voice. Hinata went next to his ear and licked the edge of it. Then she said:

"Sex." Said the all knowing Hinata.

"How did you know?" Asked Naruto very very scared.

"Well your kind of easy to read." Winked Hinata

"Well we won't do that OK." Naruto told Hinata.

"I wasn't going to give you or myself that satisfaction yet."Hinata said

"Well it's getting late time to sleep." Natuto said

"*Yawns*Yep im sleepy. Goodnight. Goujojin-sama."Said Hinata

"Night…wait what did you call me?" Asked Naruto

"Go-jo-jin-sama." Winked Hinata.

"Don't you ever call me that again or I'll go all Takishima Kei on you. (Reference to Special A ;) )

Wait for the next one ;) na?


	7. The Return Of Sasuke Uchiha

OER MEH GERD! It's hard to think on limited terms! Atashiwa teme!

**The Next Day (This is gonna be interesting ;)) :**

"*yawns* umhhhhh" Mumbled Hinata 'Why go I feel so warm? Why is the ground so soft?' She asked herself. Then she opened her eyes and saw Naruto was on top of her! (ER MEH GERD!) She just turned so Naruto would slide off but she noticed he was embracing her. She was blushing a dark rose red and she gently nudged him to wake him up.

"What is it?" Asked Naruto sleepily.

"You're on top of me Naruto." Said Hinata calmly.

"Want me to get off?" He said mockingly as he knew the answer (No!)

"In a little bit…"Yawned Hinata.

"Sure whatever you want my princess :3" He said with a devilish smile.

"UP NOW!" Shouted Shikamaru.

"OHHHHHHHH" They both said."

"Get dressed and no day dreaming!" Said Shikamaru.

"OK baka." Whispered Naruto. Hinata giggled at his comment.

**They've got dressed, eaten and are now off. They have now got the document and are secured. They are now in the village.**

"Itarashai." Said a familiar voice

"No way, it can't be… SASUKE!" Naruto exclaimed

"The one and only!" replied Sasuke as cocky as ever.

"SASUKE!" He yelled as he ran to hug his friend. (What did you expect!? It has been over 3 years!)

"Naruto come on we have to go!" Yelled Hinata because she was worried (He's Bi from my perspective Gomen to those who oppose.)

"OK Hina-chan. See you soon Sasuke." He said.

HAHAHAHAHA you thought I was gonna continue well not yet! AnimeKing129 OUT! PEACE!


	8. Uzumaki Family

I got my English teacher to read this! Mr. Roberts read the whole thing! TANKS SIR if you're reading this. Sorry it's out so late

**Later that day at the Hyuuga clan house…**

"Well well, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki." Said Neji with a mischievous voice.

"Neji, How've ya been?" Smiled Naruto.

"Fine, What about you?" He asked

"In a relationship with your cousin, you teme." He said sticking out his tongue like a child. Hinata had heard and giggles (If you haven't notice Hinata is my favourite girl in Naruto :P)

"I heard that, Hinata." They said simultaneously.

"Well Naruto you have to unpack so let's go to your house." Hinata exclaimed the last part.

"Sure thing!" He said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Itakimasu!" They both exclaimed.

**They reach Naruto's house.**

"I'm home!" He yelled and his mother, Kushina, (YES Kushina and Minato are back from the dead!)popped her head around the door and said:

"Welcome home, son!" She screamed as she ran into his arms.

"Mum, come on, you haven't seen me in 4 days that's all!" He said

"I know but…Oh hello Hinata." She greeted Hinata knowing what her father is like.

"Hello Mrs. Uzumaki."She said as she bowed.

"Naruto is she your girlfriend?" asked Kushina

"Yes mum, she is."

"What can I say, you hit the jackpot on sexy, cute, kind, charming and discipline. She'll make a good wife for you."

"You know I'm here, right?" Asked Hinata worriedly.

"Yes, what are you doing here?"Kushina asked.

"Well, Naruto asked if I could come over so I decided to come." She explained.

"Oh is that so." Kushina said. "Naruto, No doing THAT in the house! Got that!"

"OK, I wasn't anyway." He replied

"Would you like something to eat miss Hyuuga?" Kushina asked

"No thank you. I've already eaten" The young Hyuuga replied

"Well, would you like to eat dinner here? I can send word to your family." Kushina said

"Sure, why not." Replied Hinata.

**About 2 hour later…**

"Dinner's ready!" Exclaimed Kushina. Naruto and Hinata went to the table holding hands. Minato ran to the table as he had been on an S-Rank mission.

"Minato, are you really that hungry?" Kushina asked of her husband.

"Yeah. This S-Rank mission was the hardest yet!" He exclaimed.

"Mum, Dad, Have you forgotten that were here?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"No, not at all son." Minato & Kushina replied simultaneously.

"Hey Naruto," Minato whispered as Hinata and Kushina were talking about girl stuff.

"Yeah dad." Naruto whispered.

"Your girlfriend was blessed with everything you would want in a woman especially her boobs. Damn, you got so lucky." Minato said.

"Thanks dad." Naruto said with a smile.

"You seem to be having fun." Said Tsunade, who was sat on the window which was open. (It was summer!)

"Sorry Hokage-sama, we didn't see you there." Said Hinata, who was a little frightened as she was in the Uzumaki household.

"Don't worry Hinata. You seemed to be having fun but I have to borrow Minato for a bit if possible." Tsunade said.

"Sure. Let's go." Said Minato

"Itarashai!" Kushina said.

"Kushina-san could I stay over tonight?" Asked Hinata

"Sure but…" Started Kushina but she could not finish because Hinata grabbed here and was thanking her.

"Thank you so much!"Hinata yelled.

"I'll send word to Neji and your father." Kushina added.

Sorry but that's all for now! MUHAHAHAHA. What's that Sasuke? You want some screen time? You never know. Well Ja na and a special thanks to Rania Ao who is EPICALLY EPIC!**HHhhhhhh**


	9. The Night in the Uzumaki Household

I have a mild cold so I can't always update. School doesn't help either.

**Last time:**

"I'll send word to Neji and your father." Kushina said

**Meanwhile at Sasuke's place:**

"Well ladies get home safely." Sasuke said. (I have no clue what he was doing with girls at his apartment but anyway :P )

"'Kay Sasuke." They said giggling

'I wonder what Naruto's doing…' He thought

**Back at the Uzumaki household:**

"Well, goodnight everyone!"Kushina and Minato said.

"To you too Mr and Mrs Uzumaki." Hinata said very politely.

"Night mum and dad." Naruto said. Hinata and Naruto went to Naruto's room.

"So, Hinata, are you sleepy?" Naruto asked mischievously.

"No, not particularly…"She said not giving him what he wanted even though she wanted it too.

"Well, do you want to go have a bath?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…But no peeping cus I know you'll do it! Not that I don't want you to…" She mumbled the last bit.

"I'll show you to the bathroom."Naruto smiled. (Apparently he heard it.)

**Hinata is in the bath and is talking to herself (No, no Naruto.)**

"hmmmmm, I wonder if Naruto will like my surprise?" Hinata said looking at her body. "I don't know… I hope he does."

**Meanwhile Naruto is in his room listening and singing to FLOW: GO!**

"We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite, Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu, Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni,Oli oli oli oh-! Just go my way!

Right here right now (bang!), Buppanase like a dangan liner!,Right here right now (burn!), Buttakitteku ze get the fire! BANG" Naruto sang to the last part of the song.

**Suddenly Naruto hears Hinata talking to herself and he decides to listen…He says to himself '**_**I wonder what the surprise is…?'**_

"Naruto, could I come in?" Hinata asked politely.

"Of course you can. This is your room tonight." He said trying to hide his excitement. Everyone else were asleep so Hinata was able to show Naruto his surprise a little easier. Hinata entered the room with only a towel on.

"Hinata, what are you planning on doing?" Naruto asked but he kinda knew what she was going to do. Hinata jumps for Naruto and give him a long, deep, affectionate kiss. She then proceeded to take of the towel then she said;

"Naruto, I want to spend the night by your side, in your bed, with you, like this. Can I please?" Hinata said

"I couldn't say no to you, my dear Hinata." He said with an affectionate smile. "Come on, it's time to sleep."

**They slept through the night. The next morning Naruto was woken up with the smell of a full Japanese breakfast. He knew his mother didn't cook such things; neither did his father so that left one option, Hinata.**

"Smells good, Hinata." Naruto said after deducing it was her cooking. "What's cooking, mama?"

"Well hon, we have: Rice balls, Miso soup, omelette, and grilled fish." She beamed.

"WOW! It all looks sooo good." He exclaimed. All this commotion woke up Minato and Kushina.

"What's smells so good?" Asked Minato.

"That would be Hinata-chan's cooking." Naruto smiled.

"Wow Hina-chan, you did that! Im amazed!" Kushina said

"ITTETAKIMASU!" The Uzumaki family said.

"It tastes soo good!" Naruto and Minato said.

Sorry it took a long time but I had a lot of H/W :c


	10. The Chat (Beggining)

Sorry it's so late but HOMEWORK! But LETS GO! *SKRILLEX-Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites turns on, on an infinite loop*

**From last chapter…**

"Hinata, What else can you make?" Naruto asked, intrigued with the delights on the table.

"Many things…" She said, trying not to reveal too much.

"Like?" Naruto asked VERY interested by this point.

"Anything you can think of." She smiled.

"Even…" He started.

"Yes, even Ramen. Not as good as Ichiraku's though, He's got the best Ramen in town!" She said smiling.

"Goshujousama!" They said after eating. They were all full and were all staring at Hinata.

"Hinata?" Kushina asked.

"Hai?" She said.

"I have two things to ask you. First, where did you learn to cook like that, and second, Did you have a good night sleep?" Minato asked (Yes this was going to be Kushina but Minato hasn't said much)

"At home, I'm had to learn to cook for when I eventually get married and Yes I slept excellently." She said.

"(Sugo)i!" Minato said (In the brackets are a reference to SAO! My Baka will get this )

"Well I guess I'll walk you home, it's about time." Naruto said.

**Hinata gets all her stuff ready and leaves with Naruto.**

"Itikimasu" Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"Come back soon to visit us again Hinata-chan." Minato said mischievously. Kushina smacked him and he fell to the floor. (Even the 4th had his problems!)

"Sure." Hinata said with a smile. Little did she know the day was going to get worse!

**Naruto and Hinata reach the Hyuuga estate. To their surprise Hiashi and Neji were waiting for them.**

"HINATA!" Hiashi yelled. "HOW MANY TIME HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT BE AROUND THAT DEMON!"

"Hello to you too Mr. Hyuuga." Naruto said trying to be polite.

"I got the message from your mother that Hinata was going to spend the night. I took Neji and another 5 to keep me from going there and killing you." Hiashi snapped. "Hinata, did he do anything inappropriate to you?"

"No father, on the contrary he was really kind." She said with a heart-warming smile. But she knew this had never worked on her father. Naruto bowed.

"I'll be leaving now unless there is something you want to say to me?" He said in a cocky way almost like Kaname from Vampire Kinght.

"Actually, would you like some tea?" Hiashi asked. This surprised Naruto.

"Sure, that sounds great." Naruto said with an actual smile. They all went in for tea.

"This is some good tea! Who made it?" Naruto asked.

"That would be me." Hinata said, kneeling comfortably on her cushion.

"Wow, you never cease to amaze me, first breakfast and now this!" He said

"What do you mean, 'breakfast'?" Asked a very puzzled Hiashi.

"Well, I woke up early and made breakfast for everyone." Hinata said. "I got a lot of praise from it."

"Well, I did tell her she shouldn't have but then I thought I was too good to say no to!" Naruto said.

"Oh, so you like my daughter's cooking?" Asked Hiashi intrigued with the passion burning in the fox-boy's eyes.

"FATHER!" Yelled Hinata.

"YES!" Yelled Naruto.


	11. The Chat (Continued!)

Guys I just want to say something… I don't like any story with too much narration. And I'll be updating this if I have a few requests. (I have very little time) P.S. I don't plan!

**From last chapter…**

"Naruto you shoudn't have answered." Hinata said a little sad but also happy. (Can't imagine why!)

"I can't keep it in anymore! You're pretty much perfect!" Naruto yelled.

"So, Naruto, are you willing to do anything to have her?" Hiashi asked very much interested in the conversation now.

"Yes." Naruto said firmly.

"Even ramen?" He asked knowing that he was going to have to choose.

"Even ramen…" Naruto said not even thinking about the answer.

'Sugoi! He really wants my daughter!' Hiashi thought 'I think I'll give him a chance. (Insert diabolical laugh here)'

"Well if that's the case, I'll let you go out with my daughter…" Hiashi started.

"HONTO!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I didn't finish!" He yelled "If Hinata comes home upset then you are to stop dating her!" Hiashi clearly didn't know how much they loved each other.

"May I go now?" Naruto asked politely.

"Yes, you are dismissed." Hiashi said pleased with himself. Naruto gets up and so does Hinata and he whispered in her ear:

"He's like the Hokage!"

**A few days later…**

"NARUTO!" Tsunade the 5th Hokage yelled.

"YAH!" Naruto jumped back I horror of what lady 5th could have in store for him.

"Well done, your finally learning to forget thing that are hopeless like Sasuke and found love." She said with a somewhat satisfied facial expression.

"Huh?" A puzzled Naruto said "I haven't forgotten Sakuke 'cus hes one of my best friends and Sakura, are you going to stand out there forever?" Sakura hesitantly opened the door and was faced with a dumbfounded Tsunade and a bored Naruto. Naruto yawned.

"S-Sakura!" Tsunade said not believing her eyes and ears.

"Y-Yes?" Sakura said equally as impressed at Naruto.

"If I don't have a mission, I'll be leaving." Naruto walked out and took of home.

**At Naruto's house…**

"I could have done with more sleep…" Naruto said to himself.

"_And I could have not been trapped inside of you but you don't always get what you want, brat." _The 9 tails told Naruto.

"Be quite you, it's not my fault they trapped you in me, actually I wish you weren't trapped inside of me!" Naruto yelled in his head, the only way to communicate with the 9 tails. "Anyway I'm gonna go see if Hinata is free." Naruto makes his way around the maze that is Konoha to the Hyuuga compound. He made a couple stops, the weapon shop for a couple of kunai that were lost in the previous mission, a pill shop for some food pills and finally the Hyuuga compound. He walks up to the guards, they ask him the 'question': "What is better than ramen?"

"Hinata." Naruto answers. Then the guards do a physical check to make sure it's Naruto and not an imposter using a transformation jutsu.

"You may pass; you will wait in the guest room unless invited in." One of the guards said.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Naruto said. So Naruto waited until…

Yes I know I'm evil leaving you at this cliff-hanger but no worries I'll update it soon enough.


	12. The Collapse

:P long time, no write. DAMN YOU H/W!

**Last time…**

"Yeah, yeah I know." Naruto said. So Naruto waited until…

Hinata walks out of the house in a beautiful flowery top of red, yellow and orange. She also was wearing a dark blue mini skirt. Naruto was astounded, she never used such special clothing. Well not that he had ever noticed, or did he….

"H-Hinata, you look absolutely amazing!" Naruto's mind was blown (I was tempted to write ABSOLUTELY FLAWLESS!). He stumbled to his feet, tripped on his own foot, and fell on Hinata's cleavage. Hinata yelled. It was more of surprise than anything else!

"HINATA!" Hiashi yelled. Completely ignoring her father she dropped on the floor with an apparently fainted Naruto on her lap. It seemed as if he fell ill out of nowhere.

_**Naruto's Flashback!**_

_Naruto was getting out of bed but he felt something wasn't quite right…_

"_Hey Kyuubi," Naruto said._

"_**Yes kid?"**__ The Kyuubi replied_

"_Is it just me or is it just hot here." Naruto asked_

"_**No it's a warm day today, why do you ask?" **__The Kyuubi questioned Naruto._

"_It's nothing Kyuubi, forget I asked." Naruto answered_

"_**Whatever you say kid"**__ The Kyuubi couldn't care less_

_**End of Flashback!**_

As Naruto regain consciousness, he noticed he was in someone's room but he didn't know whose. It wasn't Sai's, Kakashi's and definitely not Sakura's. So whose was it? Then it struck him, he was at the Hyuuga compound when he fainted so it was Haiashi's, Neji's or Hinata's. It couldn't be Haishi, it wasn't grand enough for that. It was either Neji's or Hinata's so he looked in one of the drawers and found some pants (A/N Yeah! Finally the right time to show his perverted side!) He was shocked. The pants were girls pant and he knew it was Hinata's. As he stared Hinata walks in and ignored what was going on and she went straight to Naruto to check his temperature.

"Naruto, are you OK?" Hinata said softly trying not to hurt Naruto's ears.

"Yeah Hinata, I'm fine at least I am now…" He smiled at her and he put away the pants and silently closed the draw. "So this is your bedroom. Not as girly as I expected it to be."

"I was gonna remodel it before you came here, hehe." Hinata admitted.

"Oh well," Naruto said "but we could always have an inside picnic. I'm famished!"

"Sure!" Hinata smiled a beaming smile. "I'll go order some Ichiraku Ramen but there will be a limit that you can eat."

"OK…" Naruto said with a disappointed face "But how about if you make some for us?"

"M-me? I'm not that good at making ramen but if you want it then I'll do my best." She replied. Unaware of the people who were listening in on them, Hinata walked out of the door to find Neji and Tenten of all people listening in. They were supposed to be on a date but they weren't. Hinata's eye twitched with anger. She turned into a Meduca from Greek mythology. "And what have we here? Two spies from my father or are you going to joke with me like you did before 'the' mission!?" She was clearly angry and irritated with them.

"Tenten run for your life, when she's like this she will rip your head off!" Neji yelled.

"What about you?" Tenten asked

"I'll be with you with some 'crushed nuts', if you know what I mean" He said regrettably.

Le Me: And Scene

Hinata: Awwwwww come on can't I crush his nuts? Pweaaaaaaseeee!

Le me: I'm cruel but I won't do that to a bro so near his Bromitsva! (How I Met Your Mother reference ;) )

Neji: Thanks, I keep my current fertility!

Le me: It's important for more than 1 reason ;)

Song of the Chapter (New thing)

The Ready Set: Love Like Woe


	13. The Incident

Guys, summer break soon here in the UK so I'll be in Portugal and I'll post if I can get some kind of internet connection. If not, when I get home I WILL POST ALL CHAPTERS WRITTEN!

**Last Time…**

"What about you?" Tenten asked

"I'll be with you with some 'crushed nuts', if you know what I mean" He said regrettably.

"Oh Neji, You know that you shouldn't have done that… Now face your punishment!" Hinata yelled with a petrified Naruto behind her but he was petrified for another reason, Neji saw and did the 'Cut it off!' sign. Hinata was nearly on top of him and he was looking up…

"Blue, white, blue, white, blue…" Naruto said not paying attention to what Neji was doing.

"What was that Naruto?" Hinata asked calmly like nothing had happened.

"Um if you are gonna stand in that pose, you might wanna move either beside me a couple of steps or sit down." Naruto said. Hinata knew exactly that he meant and went red.

"KYAAAAAAA!" She yelled like any innocent girl would. "N-N-Naruto, Why would you do such a thing!"

"The old, perverted coot is rubbing off on me… Jiraiya I mean." He said "Oh but don't worry, I refuse to do something that you don't want me to do."

"OK, I'll trust…" Then she mumbled "It's not like I've liked you since we were 8 or anything…" Naruto was shocked since he had trained in all the different modes he had acquired, his listening became 10 fold better than normal human.

"And I didn't know all this time." He said. Hinata was astounded that he heard her.

"You heard me?" She asked really confused.

"Yes, now where's that ramen you promised me." He asked keeping her occupied so Neji could escape. He mimed 'I owe you one!'

"Oh, right." Then she went to the kitchen. Naruto reached under the clothing on his back revealing his prized Katana: Fushichomaru, the Pheonix. Channelling his chakra, He summoned a chakra phoenix.

"Fushichomaru, I need you to go back to my parent's house and get me 'the' scroll." As he finished the order the chakra beast zoomed to the rendezvous point, got 'the' scroll and went back to Naruto.

"Thanks, I'll need this." He put Fushichomaru away and the scroll in his 'special pocket' (A/N: Where he puts ramen coupons!) Hinata walked in with 2 bowls of freshly made ramen. (A/N: Using fire techniques to cook is awesome!) She gave a bowl and chopsticks to Naruto.

"Thanks, I'll eat this slowly and savour every mouthful!" He said tauntingly making Hinata blush. He ate and as he finished, his look became serious.

Le me: And scene!

Naruto: whew! Won't have to give that news just yet!

Hinata: Isn't this chapter short.

**Kyuubi: Who cares this secret will rock in the next chapter!**

Le me: Ha, your gonna have to wait!

Song of the chapter:

Avril Lavigne – Here's to Never Growing Up


End file.
